


Succession

by Alastiel



Series: CK2倾情安利系列 [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: CK2背景ABO PWP没有什么营养，开车方面的复健





	Succession

房门被轻扣两下后，房内立即传出嘶哑低沉的回应。  
“走开。”  
门外静了一瞬后，一把轻柔的嗓音响起，“Lehnsherr大人，您需要换药。”  
“我说了，走开！”  
这个宅子里没有人会在面临主人如此烦躁不耐的呵斥时迎难而上，除了这位新到的年轻Omega。有人从楼梯下的杂物间旁向上面张望，几个被雇来修缮宅子和庭院的工匠，今天Erik赏了他们些酒和羊肉，这让他们一直在那张桌子上待到了将近深夜，  
“不知深浅的小鬼，他可能会被踢断肋骨。”厨娘用一口浓重的爱尔兰口音略带怜悯地说，她送来了最后的酒。  
“那可未必，他那么漂亮。”一个醉醺醺的工匠摇了摇沾满羊脂的手指，“那天我看到Lehnsherr…大人把他从马上抱下来再抱进屋里，一个漂亮的小东西，可不是用来被打的…”  
他的工友们都发出附和的下流的笑声。

“我请求您的原谅。”Omega侧身用手肘缓缓抵开有些沉重的木门，再从足够宽的空隙中挤进去，宅子的主人坐在靠窗的躺椅上，手里握着酒瓶，他转头看向Omega的眼神倒不像赶他走的语气那么凶恶。  
“我救你出来不是为了找个人来忤逆我，Xavier，你读过书，该明白这个道理。”  
“您救我的理由我知道得非常清楚，大人，但是您需要换药。”Omega的语气平稳，房内不甚明亮的烛光映在他脸庞上，愈发显得皮肤柔润如最昂贵的白瓷艺术品，湛蓝的眼瞳中有星火摇曳。  
Erik盯着他几秒后移开视线，发出嘲弄的嗤笑声，“一个伯爵继承人用‘大人’来称呼出身贫贱的佣兵头子，你们康沃尔人的礼仪教育真有意思。”  
“如果您愿意叫我Charles而又肯宽恕我的失礼的话，我可以称呼您Erik。”Charles Xavier的语调仍未起波澜，17年来的良好教养让他得以按捺心中隐约的燥热保持优雅和耐心。  
Erik又再看他一眼，“我前天换过。”这一句听起来就有点像是带点妥协的抱怨了。  
“天热起来了，大人，为了避免伤口感染并加速愈合。您一定不希望错过两个月后在王都举行的夏季比武。”

Erik把最后一口酒倒进嘴里，随手把酒瓶扔在地上，他直起身，把皱巴巴的下摆从裤腰里扯出来，再单手抓住后领的部位把又染上星点血迹的衬衫从头顶剥下甩到一旁，瞥见Charles还在原地站着，他发出不耐的啧声，“要我请你过来？Charles？”那低沉的带着戏谑意味的嗓音，用一种独特的方式念出Omega的名字，带着点奇异而微妙的亲昵，让Charles不由得恍惚了一瞬。待他回过神来走过去这几步的功夫，Charles的脸已经因为自己欲飞的思绪以及Erik赤裸上身带来的冲击飞快地热起来，在他的礼仪教育条目里，未婚的Omega看到Alpha半裸以上的身体是绝对不合适的，然而这已经不是Charles第一次给Erik换药了，今天他明显有更多的感到羞赧的原由。  
Charles走近躺椅并绕到Erik的侧面，他把工具放在旁边的矮凳上，先剪开佣兵队长腰背上的绷带，一共是三处伤口，两处箭伤分别在肩膀和背心，其中肩上那处几乎洞穿了整个肩部，幸而侧腰处的被长矛扎刺的伤口倒不是太深。  
这是一个多月前，在一次领地继承权争夺的动乱中留下的，这样的动乱对Erik来说当然不陌生，毕竟境内封臣的领土争端才是雇佣军最重要的收入来源，而这次他却并非是作为其中任何一方的佣兵首领卷入其中，Erik受伤的原因，是由于独自从获胜方的地牢里救出了两个重要的俘虏而遭到追捕。  
即使愈合的速度并不慢，但伤口的狰狞模样仍使Charles眉心轻颤，他手上却一刻不停，利索地清洗伤口再敷上新鲜的药膏。在缠肩部绷带的时候，Charles注意到Erik额角渗出的汗珠已流至鬓边，就伸手取过水盆边的毛巾为他轻轻擦去，拭汗的动作转移到前额时，Omega的手腕被紧紧扼住，力道大得让他疼痛起来。  
“不需要，把绷带缠好，马上出去。”Erik忍耐药膏蛰刺痛楚的压抑嗓音透出冷漠，仿佛他完全没被明显一点点浓稠起来充满整个屋子的甜香影响到一般。  
但Charles知道并非如此，他刚才已经偷看过好几眼，Erik早就勃起了。  
即使穿着松垮的马裤，Alpha胯间的隆起还是显而易见，而Charles对那可观的尺寸也早有认知，他可曾经被按在Erik怀里与他同乘了40英里。  
那段记忆让Charles从进屋起就尽力刻意忽略的，一直坠在下腹的热度，突然灼烧起来，Erik散发出的带着炙热金属气息的信息素因为Charles动摇的心神而愈加浓烈，他紧咬住自己的下唇，却也阻止不了私处涌出的热液正顺着腿根沿大腿内侧流落的强烈感知带来的羞惭和无措。  
Erik眯起了眼睛，他当然什么都闻到了。

Charles感觉到Erik放轻了力道，然而下一刻他另一只手腕也被抓紧，接着整个人被甩落在躺椅上，Erik俯身困住他，胯间沉甸甸的一团压进Omega的腿心，Charles从嗓子里发出一声无意识的轻叫，即使隔着几层织物，两个人灼热私处相贴的触感带给他突如其来的刺激，让并无实际经验的Omega全身颤抖，又异常乖顺。Erik居高临下地看着他，Charles能从佣兵队长暗绿色的瞳仁里看到清晰的即将喷涌的欲念，而那深邃复杂的注视里还藏着更多的情绪，Charles无法在脑中热力不断攀升的此刻做出分辨，腿间脆弱之处被缓缓磨蹭的快意让他无意识地迎合起来，直到他们把彼此的裤子都弄湿了，Omega才满面潮红地勉强找到点理智，记起他还未完成的工序。  
“绷…绷带还没…唔。”  
Erik是直接咬下来的，先是一口咬在Charles鲜嫩的嘴角上，然后趁对方张嘴就把丰润的下唇纳入齿间轻柔地撕扯，他把Omega的手腕放开一只，转而卡住那同样柔嫩的下巴，这才好整以暇地把舌头伸进湿热香甜的所在。  
现在终于算得上是在接吻了，Charles的脑中涌起如愿与Erik亲吻的快乐，却无法即刻适应Erik的急切和力道，他的后脑被重重抵在椅背上，跟随Erik在变换角度时小幅度地蹭动，身体的每个敏感点亦落入Alpha熟练的撩拨和掌控中。把Charles亲吻揉弄得意乱情迷期间，Erik仁慈地放开他两次让他呼吸，而在被反复引导后Charles才掌握了点像样诀窍来换气。  
正在发情并被Alpha信息素不断催化的Omega在学会回应后很快不满足起来，他无意识地发出点陶醉的哼声，同时完全忘却羞耻地挺起下身主动引发挤压和摩擦。Erik的喘息变得粗重，诱人至极的Omega在他身下因本能主动求欢，而这个占据他心的Omega却不会对他交付同样热烈的感情，两个事实矛盾作用着，让Erik烦乱而急躁，他没有做好充分前戏的耐心，他现在就想立刻要Charles，狠狠地粗暴地操进去。于是他伸手到Omega裤腰处，扯了几下就发现那里的束带是完全不必要的繁复，Erik不耐地咒骂着把手再探下去，直接撕开了Omega裤子已经湿透的裆部，里面的衬裤被撕裂得更加彻底。这样很快Charles的小洞里就被塞进了两根手指，那里湿得厉害，香味浓重而充满蛊惑，Erik粗喘着用另一只手去掏自己的阴茎，考虑着先操一次再好好舔那里。  
Charles被死死压着，Erik扩张的动作称得上粗野，Charles觉得疼，但在情热袭来的醺然里并非不能忍受，他的峰值很快就到了，空虚了一天的后穴足够饥渴，而第一次接纳入侵也让那紧窄的密道兴奋而敏感，Erik的手指就把他操射了第一次。  
高潮后Charles全身发颤，信息素完全失控地炸开，吞没了Erik仅存的理智，Charles还没来得及在余韵中平复喘息，就被他拉开双腿整根插了进去，这让Omega猛然瞪大了蓝得发亮的眼睛，又从眼窝里涌出大量的泪水。  
适应的过程中Charles几乎失去了意识，他疼得叫不出来，等Erik借着更多情液的润滑开始抽动时他才知道自己还活着，没有被生生劈开直接死去。  
Erik像是故意的，惩罚性地把粗长硬热的性器蛮横地楔入他体内，初时每一次缓慢抽插都像是烧红的烙铁在翻搅他的内脏，之后Erik到底还是停了下来，揉捏Charles的后腰和臀瓣让他渐渐放松，Omega在向Alpha索求了一个称得上温柔的吻以后感觉好多了，那带着疼痛的饱胀感带给他清晰的被占有的认知，紧密嵌合的连接开始让他莫名地感到安全。他在Erik的信息素和言语的诱哄下放松下来，向Erik敞开毫无防备的自己。  
Erik在Charles顺从的配合下由慢及快地顶动，器官肌质接触摩擦产生的酣畅快意和占有这个美丽而柔嫩的Omega、首次品尝他香甜滋味的感知融合在一起，让Erik前所未有的性欲勃发，他已经完全不记得肩背上伤口的疼痛，只想把现在这原始的繁衍动作无止境地继续下去，享受那丝绸般的包裹、销魂的蠕动和紧缩。Charles第二次高潮带来的这些反应让炸裂般的快感从Erik的小腹延尾椎直窜到头皮，他强忍着冲动把自己抽出一半才没有射出来，而那淫靡的内壁和入口竟然还在恬不知耻地纠缠着挽留，Erik于是又狠狠顶到深处，让陷入迷乱的Charles猛地反弓身体发出尖叫，再退出一些不怀好意地戳动之前找到的敏感点，刚射完的Omega完全停不下呻吟，体内堆叠的过量愉悦无处释放，直到深处腔体打开了入口，才如潮汐般奔涌出来。  
Erik能清晰感觉到那股更热更粘稠的情液地怎样缠绵地淋在他勃发饱胀的龟头上，这是男性Omega身体隐秘打开的信号，强烈的占有欲让他决定更改之前对于这夜的某些规划，他现在就要得到他该得的，彻彻底底。  
这决定让Erik从容起来，他舔了舔嘴唇，缓慢地直起腰，阴茎从那湿漉漉的入口滑出来了一点，引来他不满地往前顶入，被性爱浪潮彻底吞没的Omega随他的动作耸动，被他塞满后又瘫软下来。Erik看着正被他占有的Charles，屋内这一侧的烛火明亮，让淫靡艳色一览无遗，这个Omega被操得乱七八糟，衣物都还在身上，却完全失去了作用，他半阖的眼脸里目光散乱，深栗色的发卷被汗沾在雪白的前额、颊边和颈侧。他的嘴唇，噢，Erik看到他第一眼就为之着迷的花瓣一样殷红的嘴唇已经肿起，像他身下的小洞般无力翕动，嘴角滴下的唾液沿着脖颈的线条流落至精致的锁骨上，他的衬衫被撕扯得完全散开了，绯色的乳头在承受Erik手指、嘴唇和牙齿的轮番折磨后红肿硬挺，再往下是Omega裹满汗液和其他体液的腰身，那里比Erik原想的要丰腴些，有些可爱的软肉褶皱，像他饱满的臀肉一样，让Erik在从今以后的情事里爱不释手。  
有几颗汗珠顺着肌理，随Omega呼吸的频率流进他小巧的肚脐里，Erik的眼眸随之幽深起来，他把手指伸进那个浅浅的凹洞里轻柔而狎昵地逗弄，然后满意地发现这是Charles的另一个敏感点，谄媚地攀附上他阴茎的内壁黏膜显然在邀请他开始新一轮抽插，Erik这次终于耐心解开了Charles的腰带，但他完全舍不得抽出来，只好把两个裤管彻底撕掉，好让Omega柔韧的双腿无阻碍地缠上自己的腰身。  
Charles迷迷糊糊地被抱起来换了个姿势，坐在Erik腿间任他享用，肉棒在体内进得更深以至于让他产生快被捅穿的错觉，Erik的动作不仅是在摩擦性器，而且是开拓他的深处，Charles渐渐察觉到了，他没法阻止，事实上，他就是想要这个。Charles在Erik找到入口时仰起头发出呜咽，Alpha甚至不做多余的试探，毫不迟疑地把胀大坚挺的前端碾进那娇嫩的肉缝里，身体深处传来的酸麻胀痛和同时袭至的快感让Charles哭叫出声并同时挣扎起来，而Erik把他牢牢钉在自己的肉棒上，像饿极的野兽牢牢咬紧自己的猎物。再一次强横的挺动后龟头终于楔进了宫口，Charles在承受Alpha射精时两眼翻白地软进那双手臂，任Erik同时咬破自己颈侧的结合腺完成标记。

成结后，Erik抱着自己的Omega挪动到床上，把残余在Charles身体上的布条都撕下来，满意地爱抚这具被自己彻底占有的玲珑柔软的身体，Charles基本上算是清醒过来了，回想起之前放纵的哭叫呻吟，羞臊地把自己埋进Erik怀里。  
在自己Omega体内成结时，大概是每个Alpha最温柔驯服的时刻，Erik说着些Charles未曾寄望能听到的情话。  
“你真美。”他低喃着不停吻Charles的眼睛和鼻尖。  
Charles在心颤之余轻叹了一声，“我以为你对我没有兴趣。”  
Erik因为这句话也清醒了些，而后就变得过于清醒了，他皱起眉，顿了片刻才出声，“我记得开口就做交易的人是你。拥有三百年贵族家史的Xavier后裔，温彻斯特伯爵头衔的继承人。不是无端被卷入毫无准备的头衔争夺祸乱，怎会纡尊降贵地跟我这种下等人…交易。”  
Charles闻言呆了一瞬，“我，非常感谢你救了我和我妹妹，Erik。你甚至因此受了这么重的伤…”  
“我猜我该回复，我的荣幸？”  
Charles不敢相信他们还连在一起，就要因为一些莫名的误会吵起来，他不太想在这时候解释什么，只好又开始咬自己的下唇，用了很大的力气，Erik在这时把拇指伸了过来在他咬出的齿痕上摩挲，Charles听到他的叹息，接着被他揽进了怀里。  
“我喜欢你，Erik，应该说，我…爱你，很早就爱上你了。”Charles闭上眼睛。“在三年前我继母的生日宴会上，我还记得你靠在露台门边喝酒的样子，你大概不知道Omega的专用休息室里都在谈论你。关于你在抵御入侵和镇压叛乱中的功绩，关于你的各种花边新闻…我甚至向那些曾加入过你的兵团的廷臣问过更多关于的事。”他小声地哭了出来，哽咽的声音撕扯着Erik的心。  
“我只是，在发生那些事后，在安置好妹妹后，想跟你走，让你带我走，我没有其他什么可以给你…”  
“嘘，我道歉，Charles，是我的错……我也一样，在那个宴会上就爱上你了。得知温彻斯特的动乱消息，我就赶过去找你…老天，这些年我错过了什么？这些天我又在为什么自怨自艾…”Erik心疼地不断轻吻Charles眼角和腮边的泪痕。  
未曾预料的互相坦白的惊喜瞬间席卷了他们，鉴于他们本就处在最为亲密的身体交流阶段，两个人都快速兴奋起来，他们如胶似漆地吻在一起，Erik保持着成结的状态还往里顶动，用龟头戳弄Charles敏感的宫口，享受那里带着颤动的吮吸。  
这让他们在床上翻滚了好一阵，差不多把床单全弄湿了以后才交缠着睡过去。  
结消退的时候Erik就醒来了，在不应期里他果断地实行了“好好舔一次”的计划，Charles在昏睡里被他捧起臀部用舌头深入，属于两个人的体液从无法合拢的小洞里淋漓不止地溢出来染满Erik的下巴，Charles在昏睡里发出的甜腻呻吟帮助Erik很快再次硬起来，他把绵软的Charles翻过去从后面插入，接着开始又重又快地顶弄，很快就把Charles操醒。  
Charles除了抓住枕头承受激烈性爱带来的发情纾解和撅高臀部迎合抽插之外什么也做不到，要不是Erik太快读懂他的身体，就是他天生是为与Erik结合而生，Charles从来不知道这种在他从小受到的教育里最令人羞耻的事情能带来这样极乐的体验，他把自己完全交了出去，除了听从身体的感受放荡呻吟外还被Erik哄着说出各种淫词浪语，Erik无疑非常迷恋欢爱中坦率得可爱的Charles，甚至用身体逼着他的Omega无师自通地制造言语情趣。  
“Erik，求你…放过我…求…啊…杀了我，Erik，我快死了……”  
他们换了几个姿势，Erik再一次进入他子宫时Charles在高潮中失禁了，把一些尿液溅上了Erik的大腿和小腹，在脑中和眼前的白光淡去后，Charles羞窘得真的想让Erik杀了自己，他把脸藏进自己手心呜呜咽咽地哭起来，他并不执着要做一个贵族，但从小接受的教育让他至少希望自己成为一个体面人，但哪个体面人会在床上被人操得失禁…  
Erik好笑地把Charles从怀里捞出来，安抚地吻他又哄他，把错都揽到自己身上，才让Charles慢慢平复下来。

第三次被弄醒以后，Charles不满起来，“我想睡了，Erik，让我睡吧。明…明天再给你。”  
“还记得我们交易的内容吧？”还未餍足的佣兵队长用鼻尖蹭着Omega光润的肩膀，又轻舔上去。  
“嗯…痒，Erik，别闹了。”  
“回答我，宝贝。”  
“我会给你温彻斯特伯爵领的继承权。”Charles不明白为什么又要提这个，他干巴巴的说。  
“不，是你会给我一个继承人。”Erik露出微笑，“至于他有什么继承权，鬼才在乎那个。”  
“今晚我就想要。”他贴近Charles红彤彤的耳尖说，暗绿的眼睛里蕴满情欲。  
“…我可不敢保证。”Charles可爱地小声回应。  
“交给我，我会努力的。”

以攻无不克著称的佣兵队长，向来言出必行。

Fin.


End file.
